Crimson Bravery
by Hope Hoshiko
Summary: Twenty-year-old Yusei Fudo never imagined that Neo Domino City would fall to be divided into the five factions. After realizing that his friends have been forced to be placed in the factions, he then gets tested and placed in a faction in hopes to save them as well as the whole city, only to realize that the friendships he had made will have nothing to do in the paths of rebellion.


**Ahhh super procrastination! Had this idea to make a crossover of this because I couldn't help myself! I'll work on my other stories though, I promise!**

**Ahaha, oh well. Now presenting Ch.1 of Crimson Bravery!**

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino City, Day One<strong>

**Yusei**

"Listen, kid, you have to be classified. Either you're with faction or without."

"Then I'll be faction-less. I'm okay with that." I cross my arms indignantly and narrow my eyes slightly at Trudge, who was desperately nagging me to be tested for a faction. "As far as I know, I can't accept Neo Domino City being divided like this."

Trudge puts his hand on his forehead with frustration. "Kid, I'm sorry if I seem like I'm forcing you to do this, but everyone is getting divided. Even Jack and the other Signers are either in a faction or in the process of being classified."

My heart sinks like a stone hearing this and remembering my friends. They moved to be classified in these unnecessary factions. As far as I remember, Crow became a faction called…Abnegation I think was the name. Akiza was born as an Erudite, and the twins, Leo and Luna, were members of Candor and Amity. I still have yet to find out where Jack had been placed. But what exactly was the point of these factions anyway? All they did, to my perspective, was divide all of Neo Domino City and destroy the unity that was once there.

I stare at Trudge blankly and mutter, "I'll think about it." I wave my hand to dismiss him and let my boots drag along the street path of Neo Domino City.

Trudge calls after me crossly, but I ignore him and let my mind wander. I overhear him murmur "Stubborn little guy." I sigh and wave at him lazily while walking along the street. Dusk is beginning to fall and I still have a long way to walk until I get back to my little…area. Ever since Jack, Crow, and I separated, I began to live in a small, unnoticed area that I was fortunate enough to find and own. It was comfy enough. At least I have a soft surface to sleep on, though I don't find it fitting to think about myself. My friends have always been my top priority, and they always will.

_Great,_ I think, heaving a sigh and letting my exhaustion out of my system, _this is the third time I've been asked to be placed in a faction. I don't see the point in these factions. These are just dividing up my home…and my father's home more than it has to be. The Daedalus Bridge already separated me from my original home a long time ago. Why did this have to be forced inside as well? I thought the unity of the Satellite and Neo Domino City was more stable before. Now it's just falling apart._

But soon, after thinking about it for awhile, I decide to give in. _Oh what the heck, _I sigh_, I might as well get tested. After all, if I am just a rebel, my friends will be in danger…I know Rally and the others weren't in to this faction business anyway. Maybe Rex Goodwin would have those guards hunting them down. I can't let that happen. After all, they did threaten to kill them if I didn't get in a faction by the day of the next Choosing Ceremony. But that doesn't mean my thoughts about this will change at all…_

I pick myself up and walk over to my D-Runner, slip my helmet on, and hop on. The engines roar and I let my motorcycle carry me across the Daedalus Bridge and over to Rex Goodwin's office, where Mina Simmington, the official faction tester, awaited me.

* * *

><p>My motorbike skids on the sidewalk of the Facility. I unload slowly and drag myself over to the entrance. Two guards stand by the entrance, guarding with narrow eyes. As I walk by them, they stare at the criminal scar on my left cheek give me a slightly suspicious look.<p>

"Factions," I mutter, trying to ease their suspicion.

They nod and open the doors to the Facility. Stepping into the building gives me painful, conflicting feelings. I grimace as I stare at the towering cells, knowing that I used to be inside them, dueling my way through in order to get my freedom along with Bolt Tanner and Yanagi, two of the duelists I met during my stay at the Facility. I try to ease myself as I silently stride over to a new addition to the Facility: The Testing Room. I stare at the door and knock on it softly.

Mina's familiar voice rings from the back. "Who is it?" she chimes.

"It's Yusei. I'm going to get tested."

The door swings open and I'm greeted by Mina, who holds a clipboard and a syringe in her hands. I shudder a bit looking at the clear liquid that was already inside ready to be injected on my skin. Mina laughs pleasantly and says, "Don't worry. You won't feel much. Just carry on with the tests and you'll be all right." She points to a metal chair and I make my way to it, feeling a hint of fear. What was she going to do with me?

I sit on the chair and remove my left glove. The Mark of the Crimson Dragon burns when I meet eye contact with it. I look at Mina, and she shakes her head. "Your left arm, Yusei." Once I unravel my sleeve, Mina injects the clear serum, saying nothing but "You'll undergo a few scenarios. Try to get through them, being your natural self."

My eyelids flutter shut. My mind opens, and I find myself in a dark room with no light whatsoever. Suddenly, light floods into the room, and I am blinded for a temporary while. Once I get my senses back, I see three black gaping doors, each one with a symbol on them. One had a symbol of a teardrop, another one had a flame, and the last door had one line going straight across from it. To my right, I see a little boy with two daggers on his hands. His face shows ferocity and cunning. My heart stings a bit, but I let that emotion go.

A voice rings out from the room. "Mr. Fudo, open the doors and see what is inside of them. One of them might help you, but two might destroy you."

I look at the three doors warily and slowly step over to the door with the teardrop. My hand trembles as I curl my fingers on the brass knob. An unknown force of electricity shoots through my arm and into my chest. I jerk back quickly and stare at the knob. Nothing seems to be electrifying it, as far as it looks. I put my hand on the knob and feel it again. Nothing. I stare at the door, trying to assess what is going on. While thinking, something repeats in my mind.

_One of them might help you, but two might destroy you._

My head throbs. _One of them might help you, but two might destroy you. One of them might help you, but… wait a minute…_

I shoot my head over to the two other doors. _No,_ I realized, _this might be a trap! That voice said one of the doors _might_ help me! It didn't confirm that it would!_

"Mr. Fudo?" The voice returns, "What are you waiting for? Open those doors already."

"No," I reply firmly, "I won't open any of them."

"Then have it your way."

The doors click, locked behind me. I shudder and wander around the room. I hear a sudden yell, and when I whip my head around to see where it came from, I see the boy charging at me with the daggers askew, ready to draw my blood. His speed is too quick. I manage to dodge out of the way, but the edge of one of the daggers grazes my left sleeve. I grimace and try to dodge and weave my way away from the boy. I can't fight back. I can't. I don't want to hurt him at all. He's just a kid, and I was never someone to hurt children. But I am slowly extinguishing my energy. My attire is covered with cuts and red stains, and the floor is dripping with blood…_my_ blood.

_Should I speak to the boy?_ I wonder. My stamina is wearing off and I might get a dagger to the heart anytime now. But I remember something. This is just a simulation. Talking to this boy may not have an important effect. I have no choice. I have to run. I can't fight.

The boy charges again, but this time, he talks. "You there! Tell me where Akiza Izinski, the Black Rose is! I demand of you!"

_What in the world?!_ I think, _how does this boy know about Akiza?!_ My mind is racing, my heart throbbing. I forget that I'm in a simulation, and soon, I find myself saying "Who are you talking about?! I know no one like that!"

I clasp my hand to my mouth. Why would I say that?! My mind went into a panic…that's bad. I let my guard down…

"Then die!" The boy charges at me with a final thrust. I jump to the left and he ends up ramming the door with the teardrop. The door bursts open, and the boy falls into a raging ocean. He screams, dropping the daggers and falling with a splash into the sea.

I don't hesitate. I dive after him in an attempt to save his life. The water is a deep red. I swim hastily until I see a black trace of him, surrounded by sharks. They circle him, ready to bite off of his flesh. My body reacts to the situation. I swim to the boy, trying not to disturb the sharks, grab his arm, and swim to the surface, trying to hold my breath for a longer period of time. My eyes see the surface of the water. I kick my legs rapidly making my way to the top.

Finally. My head and the boy's head reach the top of the water. I gasp and make sure the boy could breathe. I turn to look at him, and I see that he's unconscious. My lips crease into a small, relieved smile as I swim back to land, the boy resting on my shoulders. I place him on the gray surface and give him a tiny embrace. The boy wakes up and smiles at me. I smile back.

"Kevin! I've been looking around for you!"

We turn our heads around and see a woman running up to us. I look at the boy and his expression changes completely. His vicious stare returns to his face, and he charges at the woman. A razor-sharp sword materializes in his hands.

"NO!" I run after the boy and manage to get ahead of him. I throw myself in front of the woman. The blade pierces my chest, and a pool of blood bursts out of it. I find myself losing consciousness. All I hear is the scream of the unknown woman and the blood-thirsty cries of the young boy.

My vision turns fuzzier until eventually, everything fades to dust. I find myself falling into a deep and eternal sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Fudo, you may open your eyes."<p>

I blink. My vision is fully restored. I'm no longer in that room with the doors and the boy, but now in the testing room.

I stare at Mina. There are furrows in her eyebrows and her face is deep with concentration. "I'll be right back, Mr. Fudo," she mutters, grabbing several manila folders and scurrying out of the testing room in a hurry.

My hands go to my forehead. The test that I took made me feel even more uncertain about this faction business. I wasn't really concerned about my results, but about the horrific scenes I just experienced. It all haunts me. My mind is littered with nightmares and flashbacks from the test. Who cares if it was just a simulation? It didn't matter to me. A small tear begins to form in my eye.

The door clicks open. I quickly wipe the tear with my glove and stare at Mina, her face pale as a sheet.

"Mina?" I ask politely, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is," Mina muses, looking at me with sheer panic. She places the folders on a nearby desk and beckons me to it. I follow her, and she begins to highlight on the test. "You show a very interesting case, Mr. Fudo. The simulation we have injected into you is to determine what faction fits you most. Now, determined by the test, you wouldn't be so good in Candor, the honesty faction due to the fact you lied to the boy about Akiza."

"My mind was in a-" I begin.

"Let me finish," Mina retaliates, raising her hand and eyeing me suspiciously, "Now, as for the Erudite faction, you didn't choose a door when commanded to, which marks you for an Erudite. However, you didn't fight back when the boy chased you with the daggers. This would also prove you as a Dauntless void…if you didn't dive after him when he fell into the door with the raging water."

My mind is in circles. So Mina was saying Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless wouldn't be suited for me? I open my mouth to inquire but I shut it after she gives me another cold stare.

"Ahem," she coughs, "The fact that you saved the boy made you a possibility for a Dauntless. And Amity would also be an option due to your kindness to the boy. As for Abnegation…the observation about you letting you get stabbed instead of that woman would also be a possibility…" she gazes off, to an unknown trance, her eyes showing fear.

"So what does that mean?" I ask, confused.

Mina doesn't answer me for a long time. She turns to face me, and in a very low voice, whispers "These type of results are very rare… normally someone would be placed for one faction only. You however…have more than one result. We call these people…"

I hold my breath. This can't be happening. It just can't! I didn't come here to-

Mina finishes the sentence and interrupts my thoughts. "Divergent."

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyyy...So a bit of a rustic start here. I'm so sorry if this seems to be boring...I will have updates later on, I promise! Please feel free to criticize and review!<strong>


End file.
